1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat with a gas bag located in the back rest which can be inflated by means of a gas source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle seats are usually fitted with headrests, whose function is to provide rearward support for the head of the vehicle occupant in the event of a rear-end impact. In a normal sitting position, however, a relatively large distance remains between the headrest and the head of the vehicle occupant, so that in the event of a rear-end impact, first the head of the vehicle occupant is flung backwards in relation to the vehicle seat until it strikes the headrest. According to the latest findings, many injuries in the region of the cervical vertebrae can be attributed to this head movement in the initial phase of the impact.
A gas bag located in the back rest of a vehicle seat has already been proposed in the U.S. Pat. 3,655,217; this gas bag, however, expands towards the roof of the vehicle when activated, and cannot support any major forces transverse to its direction of expansion.